Kim (Miss Saigon)
Kim is the main protagonist from the1989 musical play Miss Saigon. HISTORY Kim was hired by a man known as 'The Engineer' to his night club known as Dream Land since she needed the money to live. She spent her time in the streets since the war killed her parents. And if it weren't bad enough, she was bethroted to someone she doesn't love (Thuy). She felt like dying until the moment she begun earning money at her unlikley job. But something that really came into her was when The Engineer made her meet Chris in the club. They fell in love almost inmidietly. Since Chris couldn't choose whether he gave the money to The Engineer or to Kim, he chose to give it to Kim, who rejected it. When Chris asked why wouldn't she need it. She just said that there are more important things than just money, and she already spent for horrible things through war, making her compromised with Thuy and her parents' deaths. Chris felt sorry for all of this and promised Kim that every day of her life he would be there to confort her, no matter where he (or she) is, just as The Sun with the Moon. Chris made a deal about Kim with The Engineer, it was that if he actually made love with her, the money would be his, and since Kim rejected the money, Chris gave it secretly to him. Kim and Chris' romance lasted for so long that she made with her friends a Traditional Ceremony involving Chris. He did not know what it meant, but she told him that this kind of Ceremonies are meant for weddings. So Kim and Chris got married, however at the moment of the end, an old face Kim knew came in: It was Thuy, who looked furious for seeing her girlfiend getting married with someone else. According with Thuy, Kim just disgraced her family by marrying an american person but she disagreed. Thuy left the room with an attempt to kill them both and swore vengeance. However, Kim and Chris knew that love was the strongest and most powerful thing on the universe and no matter where they were, they would always love each other. However, it seemed that Thuy's promise came true and he made it by becoming a vietnamite army officer and he made an instant attack that made many people go in panic. In the Vietnam Attack, Chris looked forced to leave home to the USA although he had the chance to save many outcast (Kim, among them). However, he did not see her anywhere and left home in an helicopter. However, Kim did not lose hope that Chris might come back any time soon, not even when she was found by officer Thuy thanks to old friend Engineer. Despite Chris left home, Thuy still considered Kim a traitor to her beliefs and her country which she wasn't at all. Although Thuy was still convincing Kim about coming with him, she refused, since she actually had something with Chris: ¡A son! They named it Tam. Then, knewing all this so suddenly, Thuy went on a blind rage and tried to kill Tam with his knife but Kim came first shooting Thuy with her gun. Kim did not believe what she just had done. Now she dosen't have to go to the USA just to meet Chris again, but to hide for this crime she did so she went with The Engineer who was hidden all this moment thinking on a way to get easy money and when he saw Tam, he thought: 'My own Visa right in front of me'. Since Tam was part american, he would be easily used to be taken to the USA. And when the moment came, The Engineer came for Kim and Tam to take them, but one trip would be too long so they made a scale to Bangkok where they were found by Chris's battle partner John who had excellent news about him: He knew she was still alive an also knew about their son and was on his way to Bangkok. Kim got so happy by listening the news, she even told her son about them. However she didn't spent a real good night since she had a nightmare of Thuy haunting her and yet he was threatening her saying that she would be cursed if she ever saw Chris again, and if it wasn't enough she saw the moment when they got separated in the Vietnam Attack, but she got alleviated when she woke up. John took Kim to the hotel where Chris was resting, but in his room Kim felt really surprised for finding a woman. Suddenly, Kim thought she came into the wrong room but just came in to say she's looking for someone called 'Christopher Scott' and maybe this woman was John's wife in which she answered: "I'm Chris' wife, my name's Ellen.". Obviously, Kim did not like to hear this, she was surprised but not in the good way. She took time to understand that Chris was already married, and did not take it very well. Kim told her that she was married to Chris and even had a son with him. Kim also told her that since Chris was married to someone else, she had no choice but give away her child. Ellen opposed at the begginning but since she couldn't argue with her she had to wait until Chris came with her to talk. Kim left the room in a really mad mood since Ellen couldn't agree for taking care for Tam. Moments later, when Chris and John came with Ellen, she confronted him for getting married with her in secret back in Vietnam withouth telling her about it. Chris felt so sorry about what he had done, but Ellen told him that Kim was looking for him before realizing he was already married and she told her that they had a son, and she was giving her away to them. Everyone in the room was thinking on what after her reaction would she just do after giving away her son. But when Chris found out, it was just the worst than anything!! The thing is that Kim made a promise to her son: to give whatever in her hands to keep him safe. Even if that means her own life. And the moment to make her promise had come since someone else came in to take care of her family, according to her. So she told Tam that he would see her no more, but he'd live with Chris and Ellen and they might raise him as their child. They went as fast as they could where she was and Tam came quickly with Chris to hug him when a gunshot sound was heard inside Kim's room. Chris didn't lose time and went to Kim's, just for her to die in his arms saying he was the Sun in her life. Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Female Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Suicidal Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Outright